Ezzy's Adventure
by Eltard
Summary: Story following one of the characters in the game, known as Ezzy.
1. Chapter 1

_Ezzy, a restless, dynamic, outspoken, individual who accepts any challenges._

**PROLOGUE:**

_Well hello there fellow travelers. Welcome to my documentation of my adventures, throughout Radiam and across the lands where the dragons wander. A dragon is a mighty beast, I sit here trying to remember the stories I've heard, but it seems every time I encounter a dragon, my memory is lost. The road to finding a dragon is interesting and difficult, but as my name is defined, I accept ANY challenge. This is my story._

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Two small children are seen playing with wooden swords chasing around the family dog on the farm. As one moves closer they can see there is a boy and a slightly younger girl. They seem to be carrying on about a dragon of some sort, the kind of things you hear about in old lore and legends.

A woman appears in the doorstep calling for the children, _"Ezzy, Casper come in before your dinner gets cold. I'm sure your father will be home soon." _The children disappointed, grudgingly walk towards the door. Excitement however fills the air, as their father is to return from fighting a "great beast."

The land of Radiam is a quiet village, where both men and woman train to be great warriors. They start out as farmers or "farmies" the poorest and weakest of all in the land. They train and learn the ways of the land, leading others, fighting each other in battles, so the strongest can rule and protect them all.

On this day, Ezzy and Caspers father, was to be promoted from a Farmie, to a Peasant and work in the Palace gardens. The knock at the door however, proved to be upsetting. Soon the air turned from excited to grim and grey. Inside of a wooden box was a chared and broken body, that of Ezzy's father. The two children were removed from the home, as they could not be "raised in a fatherless home."

Ezzy vowed to avenge her fathers death, and find this great winged beast which breathed fire and broke bones with a clasp of the jaw. Casper however wanted to learn the ways of the land.

Aged 7, Ezzy was a strong candidate for the guild or group of warriors her father belonged to, she decided to stick around for a while to see what it was like. Casper(8), aslo was able and willing to join the guild, taking on an aprenticeship.

Ezzy and Casper spent the next 7 years growing in strength, wit, cunningness and knowledge of the ways of the land. Having enough however of feeling treated less than everyone else, Ezzy set off on her own. It was a sad and trying time saying good-bye to Casper, but Ezzy knew what had to be done, and still had the burning in her heart.

Equipped with all the knowlege she could bear to contain, Ezzy strapped her fists to her back, pulled on her t-shirt and set off into the Forest. There were many different types of magic at work in the forest, gypsies who could heal, animals who could kill, gods who bestowed grace, or smit those who had no favor, and gods who could raise from the dead. Ezzy knew all these things were possible, but she set off anyhow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: On My Own**

Ezzy faced with many decisions, and a past that haunted her, decided to continue into the deepest part of the forest, to truly see which creatures were there. Being only a Farmie, she had very little money, her clothing was dirty (hand me downs most likely), tattered and her face was even worn.

The many years spent in the guild did not do much to help prepare her for what she would encounter next, but she vowed to take the risk. Deciding she wanted to fight the toughest creatures around, and encounter the most powerful magic, she went deeper even in the forest, until the only light was from a small lantern she carried. A sound off in the distance put her on full alert as she peered trying to see what was in front of or behind her. All sense of direction had been lost. She wandered around the forest for many months, eating various berries she could find, and scrounging for water sources.

Suddenly she encountered a very decayed skeleton which tried attacking her with it's rotten fists, or what was left of them. She realized how weak she truly was when she was being beaten senseless. Finally she beat the skeleton, taking the bones and lighting them on fire, so they could not come back and haunt anyone again...or so she thought.

After the fire had burned, Ezzy set out to find her way out of the forest. She needed training, better weapons, and a home. Finally finding her way out of the forest, she found herself once again standing in the midst of Radiam. Brought back to her childhood, she took a moment by the large Lake which was on the outskirts of town.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she began asking around for places to work. At first, everyone treated her as an outsider, until a local boy pointed out she had the mark of a guild faded, but still there on her arm. Villagers began pouring out, treating her like a soldier lost in battle.

Casper, hearing news that his sister had returned to Radiam was overjoyed. He was excited to see how his sister had or had not changed, and he knew she would be amazed at how he had grown. Sending out for his sister, he arranged a meeting at the Tavern and a place for her to stay for a few nights.

Ezzy met her brother at the Tavern, and just as he had predicted he was amazed at how much he had grown. He was no longer a Farmie, or even a Peasant. Nay, he had progressed to the beginning reaches of a Soldier for the Radiam Army. Having a new guild he pointed out a lot of things had changed in the village.

Looking around Ezzy noticed a sign for a Bar Maid, most likely to help the pickle wench, turned bar maid, Violet. Noticing that the Barkeep and owner of the Tavern, Fox was in Ezzy inquired and applied for the position. Feeling sorry for Ezzy, Fox allowed her to begin right away and to stay in the nearby inn, free of charge.

Ezzy worked long nights, sleeping during the day. Violet and Ezzy would gossip about village happenings, the warriors of the realm, and how one day Ezzy would be a mighty warrior as her father was. Now to Violet, these seemed far fetched dreams, but she knew Ezzy for 3 years now, and knew nothing was impossible.

One day while Ezzy was off, browsing the wares of the infamous MightyE, she heard beautiful singing coming from down the road, near the lake. Near her secret spot on the lake. Curious, she went investigating.


End file.
